Rosemarie Dawson
'''Rosemarie Dawson '''is a teacher of 6th Grade English and Literature, as well as a PE teacher at Astoria Middle School and a waitress at a local diner. She is the sister of Breanna Dawson and the daughter of Isaac and Harmony Dawson. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Joseph Rose. Description Appearance Rosemarie is taller than her sister, at 5'5", and has medium-length light brown hair and green eyes. Recently she has taken to lightening her hair color to make herself look more blonde. Personality Quiet, shy, and retiring, but undeniably mothering, Rosemarie is easily the kindest teacher in the school. Teaching is clearly never what she wanted to do, but she loves children and wants to encourage the next generation in any way she can, and this was the way she felt she could do just that. She knows the name of every student in the school at all times. And though she rarely speaks, lacking the confidence, she has a calming influence on those around her, always willing to pick people up when they are down, which has earned her the respect and friendship of many of her peers. Her main faults lie in her shyness, her lack of confidence (resulting in her growing easily flustered when questioned or when something goes wrong in her classes), her tendency to get a bit emotional, and her clumsiness (which mostly comes about either when she gets flustered or when she’s wrapped up in some sort of problem). Biography Background When her mother was diagnosed with Brando Syndrome, Rosemarie was only fifteen. But she understood that money was going to be tight from then on, if they wanted to take care of her mother. She quickly went out and found a variety of odd jobs so that she could help her father and help raise her sister. She went through school as quickly as she could, but had a hard time getting jobs for a while, as she was still somewhat unqualified. Eventually, she secured a position as an English teacher at Astoria Middle School, and shortly afterwards got a job as a waitress on the evening shift at Hatfield's Diner. On March 23, 2067, Rosemarie's father, Isaac, left their small apartment late in the evening, presumably to make a deal with one of his many creditors. He never returned. Later the next day, his body was found in a hotel in Seaside, Oregon, shot four times in the chest and left for dead. The murder weapon was recovered three weeks later, washed up on the beach. No DNA evidence or fingerprints remained, and local records stated that the weapon had been stolen from a sporting goods store several weeks previously. The murderer, presumed to be an unsavory character Isaac had borrowed money from, was never found. While the official police theory states that the murderer was a loan shark or one of his cronies, the rumor mill has it that Isaac Dawson was one of the first local victims of the infamous Midnight Killer, an urban legend said to be responsible for various crimes and killings all along the West Coast. Aside from the mysterious circumstances surrounding the murder, the only real piece of evidence supporting this theory is the time of death, stated by both Seaside and Clatsop County Police to be at or around midnight. Since then, Rosemarie has been getting on as best she can. Relationships Breanna Dawson Rosemarie is quite close to her sister, and tries to mother her whenever possible, by making sure she eats right, making sure she goes to school, and trying to protect her whenever possible. Harmony Dawson Rosemarie had a very close relationship with her mother before her illness, and frequently visits the hospital to read to her. Isaac Dawson Though her father was always closer to her sister than to her, Rosemarie loved him dearly and was unable to return to work for weeks after his death. Ramon Vega Something of a big brother to her, Rosemarie is known to go to Ramon whenever she needs help with something. Michael Lewis The two of them are quite close, but little more than friends. Fabio Torres Rosemarie frequently complements Fabio's passion for his work, and the arts specifically. Daniel Smith The two of them are quite close, but little more than friends. Siegfried Kent She frequently goes to Siegfried when there's a concept she doesn't understand, or when she needs advice on how to deal with her boss or a coworker.